Mejores decisiones
by TheDarckAngel
Summary: Igneel siempre había tenido fe en que sus planes irían en buen camino, pero los últimos acontecimientos le había cambiado de parecer, criando a un Natsu mas fuerte y un poco mas serio y sabiendo información que se supone no debería. Solo esperaba que esa sea una mejor decisión, decisión que...sin saberlo, seria para bien.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes y serie son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La vida está llena de decisiones.

Decisiones.

Que pueden cambiar toda una historia.

Toda una generación.

Inclusive…..

A todo el mundo si fuese necesario.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Igneel.

El rey y amo señor del fuego eterno sabia como tomar sus decisiones sabiamente aun cuando todo decía que no, aun cuando los pronósticos apuntaban a una caída, siempre lograba que todo saliera como él quisiese, aunque últimamente ha estado dejándolo todo a la suerte, creyendo, teniendo fe en que todo saldrá como él lo desea. Pero lamentablemente, los últimos hechos ocurridos lo han llevado a replantearse muy buen la decisión que está a punto de tomar.

Tiene fe en su muchacho.

Cree en su hijo.

Ve las esperanzas en él.

Pero algo en él le dice.

Que eso no es suficiente.

_Natsu._

El hijo que ha estado criando desde que un desafortunado accidente lo llevo a hacerse cargo de él.

Sabía perfectamente lo que chico era. Pero aun con esa terrible maldición, debía confiar en él. Natsu no tenía la culpa, no sabía nada, no conocería su auténtico pasado o al menos no ahora.

Tiempo atrás durante la última guerra de los dragones, había luchado con todo su inmenso poder, sin ataduras, sin nada que le impida utilizar toda la magia que el Dragón de Fuego poseía. Pero como en ese mismo tiempo, había confiado demasiado en dejar todo al azar, todo a la esperanza, todo en la fe de creer que él podía ganar contra **Acnologia, **en un duelo.

Esa fue la peor decisión que pudo haber tomado.

Perdió rotundamente.

Cayó al suelo…

_Muerto._

Su cuerpo yacía en el suelo de la pelea con heridas claras de muerte, de su muerte.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que el último dragón cayó junto con él.

Había sido tonto, idiota, un imbécil por confiarse demasiado con su poder. Por su culpa todo cuanto Dragón existía había muerto junto con él, o eso creyó la poca gente en esos tiempos. Ya que ellos no murieron del todo.

El cómo sobrevivieron, fue gracias al plan de contingencia de Grandine, gracias a ella, pudieron regresar de entre los muertos, aunque suene poco creíble, pudieron volver a levantarse de nuevo. La única diferencia fue que su poder.

Estaba reducido hasta por los suelos.

Estaban débiles.

Indefensos.

Inclusive un mago de bajo nivel podría vencerlos a todos en ese momento.

Lo que los llevo a esconderse del mundo.

Y peor aún.

De **Acnologia.**

Por esa misma razón.

En base a todos esos hechos había llego a la conclusión de que tenía que cambiar sus planes. Llevándolo a pensar detenidamente en todo aspecto referente a su hijo, si bien, el entrenamiento se lo había intensificado enormemente los últimos dos años, llevando a Natsu a un cansancio extremo, casi en un par de veces, al borde de la muerte.

Igneel creía que posiblemente Natsu no podría resistir ese tipo de entrenamiento, que era demasiado para solo un niño, pero sorprendentemente, ese chiquillo, al que ama más que a nada en este mundo, no quiso frenar, se negó a ser tratado como un débil, y más aún cuando por fin estaba dando sorprendentes resultados.

Su espíritu era enorme.

Se levantaba de una derrota para esforzarse el doble.

Cada vez mejoraba más y más aquel niño de cabello pelirrosa.

Podía ver, no, estaba seguro que dentro de poco, el seria alguien de temer, alguien poderoso, alguien….increíble.

Solo esperaba que aquel poder oscuro que reside en el no despierte aun.

Si bien, la actitud del muchacho no había cambiado mucho, pero al menos era lo suficientemente maduro para saber pensar bien las cosas, diferenciarlas. Saber que es lo bueno y que es lo malo.

Sabía que este chico jamás caería en manos de la oscuridad.

Jamás seria aquel demonio al que estaba destinado a ser.

_Jamás._

Natsu poseía una bondad infinita, apartando el hecho de que la mayoría del tiempo seguía siendo muy infantil, pero eso fue suficiente para que Igneel pensara y replanteara bien las cosas.

Viendo como estaban las cosas, sabía que la decisión de desaparecer sin dejar rastro no era la mejor opción, sabía que Natsu decidiría ir en su búsqueda, y aunque eso en un principio creía que era lo mejor, porque con esa idea, el chico se enfrascaría en aventuras, ganando con el tiempo la experiencia en combate, y en un tiempo posiblemente se convertiría en un mago muy fuerte. Y talvez en medio de todo ello, el chico lograría ingresar a un excelente gremio volviéndose aún más fuerte de lo que ya es.

Ya que tendría compañeros y una familia a la cual proteger.

Y aunque las probabilidades se lo demostraban, algo le decía que debía cambiar todo, o al menos lo suficiente para que el chico jamás dejara de entrenar y siguiera volviéndose poderoso.

Y hoy era el último día antes de sumergirse en el cuerpo del pequeño.

Y hoy, tomaría una decisión basándose en la razón y no solo en la esperanza.

Aunque eso significara romper el pacto que hiso junto a los demás Dragones de no decir nada a sus hijos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Natsu.- llamo Igneel desde la cueva en la que se encontraba descansando y veía con detenimiento el entrenamiento de su hijo adoptivo. El niño paro rápidamente su entrenamiento para mirar con tranquilidad y duda a su padre adoptivo.

-¿Sucede algo padre?.- pregunto el niño un poco preocupado ya que rara vez su padre lo interrumpía, ya sea solo una corrección en su entrenamiento, un descanso para tomar sus alimentos o para seguir con sus estudios.

-Toma asiento hijo, hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablarte.- indico, a lo que el pelirrosa acato rápidamente sentándose en el suelo de pies cruzados y ponía toda su atención a lo que su padre adoptivo le iba a decir. El dragón miro primero al cielo, cerrando fuertemente los parpados para luego suspirar mientras lo habría lentamente.- Hoy será….. El último día que nos vamos a ver.- dijo cerrando nuevamente sus ojos con dolor, queriendo no ver la reacción de su hijo ante la terrible noticia.

No hubo dureza en aquellas palabras, si bien apenas y el chico podía procesar aquella información, pero ante la mirada triste que su padre le mostraba, daba a entender que no bromeaba como el pensaba.

-Que?!.- dijo con los ojos bien abiertos mientras se levantaba con rapidez.- A que te refieres con que esta será la última vez que nos veremos?!.-grito exigiendo una explicación.

-Hijo, por favor cálmate.- trato de hacerle entrar en razón sintiendo como su corazón se le partía en dos al verlo actuar de esa forma. Jamás lo había visto actuar de esa forma tan explosiva, triste y dolorosa.

-Que me calme dices! Me estás diciendo que me abandonaras al igual como lo hicieron mis padres! Como quieres que lo tome bien, Responde!.- en ese momento, Natsu sentía miedo, miedo de quedarse solo, de haber solo sido una distracción, de haber sido utilizado. Pero al ver aquella lágrima que caía por el ojo izquierdo del Dragón supo que había algo más.

-Todo tiene una explicación.- hablo el dragón con suavidad tranquilizando la ira enorme que habitaba en el pequeño.

-Entonces dila.- pidió Natsu con los ojos llorosos mientras derramaba lágrimas e intentaba limpiarlas sin ser descubierto, haciendo sonreír al Dragón al verlo actuar de esa forma.

_Seguía siendo un niño._

-Me iré a entrenar.- dijo con tranquilidad mientras veía como Natsu abría los ojos con sorpresa reflejada en ellos.- Y creo que tú sabes bien el porqué de mis decisión.

-Acnologia.-dijo sintiendo miedo al pronunciar tal oscuro nombre.

-No hace mucho, te conté que solo una vez había sido derrotado y que mis heridas fueron tan grandes a tal punto de que decidiera esconderme por mucho tiempo.- Igneel endureció la mirada ante lo último dicho.- Ahora, estoy al cien por ciento pero eso no es lo suficiente para poder vencerlo, así que espero que respetes mi decisión. Me iré lejos, aun lugar donde puedo entrenar con tranquilidad, talvez tarde años mi entrenamiento, por eso es mejor comenzar ahora, algo me dice que aquella paz que el mundo disfruta está llegando a su límite.

Natsu agacho la mirada, apretando los puños con fuerza, meditando.

Él sabía todo aquello, su padre se lo había contado, el mismo es testigo de ver tales cicatrices en su cuerpo, debió haber sido doloroso. El solo imaginarse haber estado en su lugar, el jamás hubiese sobrevivido.

Aunque solo fuese un niño, podía comprender muy bien las palabras de su padre. El mismo se iría a entrenar si no pudiera vencer al enemigo, si no pudiera vencer a Acnologia, el haría lo mismo. Curioso era el enorme parecido que ambos tenían, agradecía enormemente el haberlo conocido, el que Igneel se hubiese vuelto su padre, sin importar que el fuese un Dragón y el un humano, el seria su padre sobre todo y nadie más podría ocupar su lugar.

Él lo entendía.

Porque él se entendía.

Y así como ambos se entendían, sabía que jamás debía dudar de su padre, Igneel era un Dragon de palabra y Natsu un hombre de palabra.

-De acuerdo.- dijo tristemente mientras intentaba limpiar sus lágrimas, y antes de que Igneel pudiera decir algo, Natsu volvió a hablar.- P-pero con una c-condición.- anuncio, a lo que Igneel solo sonrió ya sabiendo lo que vendría.

-Cual es?.- pregunto.

-Prométeme…No, Júralo que nos volveremos a ver y volveremos a ser familia, Júralo!.- dijo mientras se sentaba nuevamente en el suelo y dejaba salir sus lágrimas libremente. Igneel sonrió ante aquellas palabras y tranquilamente se acercó a su hijo, posando una de sus grandes alas alrededor de Natsu, dando a ver que esa era su forma de abrazar a su hijo. Esto solo provoco que el chiquillo solo llorara más fuerte y ya no pudiera detener sus lágrimas.

-Natsu….Hijo.- Natsu se removió un poco acurrucándose mejor.- Juro que nos volveremos a ver, prometo que cuando todo allá acabado…..volveremos a ser una familia.

Había muchas formas en las que Igneel pudo haberse despedido, pudo haber no dicho nada y haber desaparecido de la nada como en un principio pensaba, pudo haber pasado todo el día junto a su hijo y al final de la noche le daría las buenas noches y se iría. Pero aunque hubiera muchas opciones, prefería enormemente esta forma.

Lo dejaría llorar cuanto pudiera hasta agotarse y con ello lograría que el chico descansara cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo sin intentar impedirlo.

Y al final.

Durante la noche.

Podría el también descansar.

Dentro de su hijo.

Jamás lo abandonaría.

Aunque Natsu no lo supiera.

El seguiría a su lado.

Hasta que sea el momento.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-mmmmmm…..Igneel…..Papa.- decía entre sueños el pequeño removiéndose en lo que parecía una manta. Lentamente se dispuso a abrir los ojos viendo a través de la pequeña luz que alumbraba la cueva dándose cuenta que ya era otro día.

Un nuevo día.

Solo que a diferencia de los otros.

Hoy.

Su padre ya no estaba con él.

Lentamente se levantó, dejando caer al suelo la manta que lo cubría, viendo con detenimiento todo el lugar.

Estaba vacío.

Miro a su lado, habían unos papeles sobre la pequeña mesa en la él que estudiaba y sobre ellos un pequeño sobre.

Durante los próximas horas se dedicó a limpiar el lugar, dejándolo impecable, acomodo todas las cosas de él y su padre.

Tomo una mochila en la que guardo la poca ropa que tenía, además de unas raras piedras bonitas y brillosas de las cuales su padre había afirmado que eran de mucho valor en el mundo humano. No le parecían la gran cosa pero según su padre con ello podía sobrevivir con los de su especie, di-dia-diaman….es, bueno, ya después recordaría el nombre.

Miro su hogar desde afuera, sintiendo miles de emociones recorrer su cuerpo sin saber el porqué, vio con detenimiento todo el lugar, desde los árboles que rodeaban por completo su hogar y quienes negaban su paso y su visión, miro el césped recordando los buenos momento que tuvo junto a su padre.

Son buenos momentos.

Momentos que nunca olvidaría.

Momentos que algún día…reviviría.

Suspiro con pesadez, aquellos recuerdos le hacía querer llorar.

-Bien.- dijo al aire aguantando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.- Supongo que es un ad….no, aún es pronto.- no podía decirlo y no era porque no podía, sino porque esto no era una despedida.

_Era un hasta luego._

Miro por última vez la entrada de la cueva y dejo salir unas palabras.

-**Arte secreto del Dragon Slayer…Muro invisible de fuego del Dragón de Fuego**.- y de sus manos brotaron un fuego rojo que comenzó a cubrir toda la entrada de la cueva, el fuego solo fue visible unos segundos para luego desaparecer al momento de extenderse y cubrir cuanto pudiera.

Se inclinó para tomar una piedra y posteriormente lanzarla hacia la oscuridad de la inmensa cueva. Sonrió, al ver como aquella piedra rebotaba y caía al suelo mostrando en una esquina un tono oscuro, como si se hubiese quemado solo en esa parte.

-Esto es suficiente.- dijo, para luego comenzar a caminar en sentido contrario de su hogar.- Bien, todo está listo.

_Tu bufanda._

Natsu sonrió al reconocer la voz de su padre, aun sin él puede llegar a escucharlo, donde quiera que esté.

Sin demora, abrió su mochila y de el extrajo una larga bufanda blanca en forma de escamas, sonriente, coloco aquella prenda alrededor de cuello mirándolo y acariciándolo como si fuese lo más importante del mundo en ese momento.

No estaba solo.

Jamás lo estuvo.

Y jamás lo estará.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Fiuuuu! Que agotador, si me hubieran dicho que el camino a la civilización era larga, en definitiva hubiera buscado un mejor atajo.- murmuro el pelirrosa algo molesto, sin duda, caminar sin rumbo durante tres horas continuas era algo que no apreciaría jamás y más cuando no había visto a nadie más, nada más que solo animales e insectos andantes por la zona.

Pero su molesta actitud cambio al comenzar a notar ciertas arquitecturas a lo lejos, dando a conocer que se estaba acercando a lo que era o parecía un pueblo.

-Debí hablar antes.- murmuro molesto.

Al poder verlo con claridad, vio más de lo que se podía decir de un pueblo. Edificios grandes, casas y muchos más lugares, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el ver como el cielo le quitaba todo su esplendor, nubes advirtiendo que pronto caería lluvia y un tenso sentimiento en el aire.

_Tristeza._

Y para su mala suerte.

Ya había comenzado a llover.

Natsu algo temeroso ya que no tenía una prenda con que cubrirse, ya que antes solo se refugiaba en la cueva y tomaba una siesta junto a su padre, opto por salir corriendo en dirección a buscar algún lugar donde pueda cubrirse de la lluvia y de paso encontrar un sitio donde poder pasar la noche.

Porque pronto el sol se escondería.

Pero al correr y sentir las gotas de agua caer en su rostro, por alguna razón, pudo sentir un triste sentimiento en cada gota que golpeaba su rostro, era raro, pero algo le hizo cambiar de parecer al sentir algo mas además de ese depresivo sentimiento.

_Magia._

Lo era, no cabía duda en ello. Pero porque el agua estaba bañado en magia.

-_''Alguien controla la lluvia''_.- pensó algo preocupado de que pudiera ser algún tipo de persona mala con un fin nada amable.

Pero porque tristeza en cada gota que caía, a su parecer, hubiera sido mejor otra clase de sentimientos, mucho más fuertes y de mayor efectividad. Así que porque esa clase de sentimiento.

¿Talvez?…..

Con duda y curiosidad, tomo la decisión de ir hacia el punto intermedio de aquellas nubes, talvez así pueda descubrir el origen de todo ello.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Ven chicos! Se los dije.- fueron las palabras que llamaron la atención de Natsu, quien pudo escuchar al pasar por una enorme casa con una palabra escrita en la parte de enfrente.

**Orfanato.**

Igneel le había comentado de esta clase de lugares, a su parecer y con la explicación de su padre, llego a odiarlos y dar gracias del que su padre lo haya rascado de terminar en un lugar como esos. No es que fuera malo el lugar, sino la finalidad con la que se hizo.

Dejar abandonados a sus hijos.

Natsu, al igual que aquellos niños que se encuentran ahí, fueron abandonados a su suerte por la incompetencia de sus padres de sangre, solos sin algún familiar ahí. Natsu no creyo que habia o existían esos tipos de lugares.

¿Y el cómo termino ahí?.

Aquel lugar parecía ser el centro de la tormenta.

Natsu, con cautela y agilidad, logro trepar la barda para tener mejor vista de aquellos gritos de los niños y así poder escuchar mejor.

-Les dije que ella es la causante de que nuestra ciudad sea triste.- se mofo el chico con algo de molestia en su voz mientras apuntaba a, lo que parecía ser, una niña sentada en el suelo con las rodillas sujetas mientras de sus ojos salían fuertes lagunas de lágrimas.

Si sus ojos no le engañaban, aquella niña no pasaba de tener más edad que él, posiblemente y ambos tengan la misma edad. Tenía el cabello de color azul, algo despeinado, una falda azul cielo pequeña y una blusa de color rosa. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención, y molesto, fue comprobar que las palabras abusivas de ese chico eran ciertas.

Él podía ver un tipo de magia envolvente alrededor de ella y cada vez que lloraba más fuerte, aquella magia lograba volver más fuerte el poderío de la tormenta.

-Es cierto!.- hablo otro chico.- las mujeres del orfanato le apodaron la niña de la lluvia y mira que su nombre la delata.

_La niña de la lluvia… sonaba bien._

-P-por f-favor.- comenzó a hablar débilmente aquella niña.- D-dejen de m-moles-tar a J-juvia.

_-''Así que así se llamaba''.- _pensó el pelirrosa sin quitar la mirada de aquella niña.

_Lindo nombre._

-Hnnnn así que te molestamos.- repitió el chico sintiéndose ofendido al igual que los demás niños a su alrededor.- Hey! Qué tal si lanzamos piedras, talvez y así nosotros detengamos la lluvia que ella causo.- dijo a sus amigos quienes asintieron con la cabeza, a lo que aquel chico solo sonrió victorioso al ver la mirada triste y sorprendida de la niña.

Bien, eso fue suficiente.

Pero antes de que los niños tuvieran la oportunidad de tomar alguna piedra, un destello de fuego apareció de repente entre ellos asustando a los chicos y haciendo que Juvia se cubriera temerosa.

-Hey!.- llamo el pelirrosa obteniendo la mirada asustada de los chicos, sonrió divertido.- No se demonios les pasa! Pero déjenla en paz.- amenazo el chico, pero para su sorpresa, ellos ya habían salido corriendo del lugar gritando completamente asustados.

_Un demonio de fuego!, _fue lo último que escucho antes de que ellos desaparecieran.

Lo último que hizo fue sonreír al obtener la respuesta esperada.

-Snif.

Bueno, esa no era.

Natsu, con calma volteo para mirarla, y para su sorpresa, vio como la niña aún seguía cubriéndose, como si él fuera el…

-P-por f-favor, n-no las-time a J-juvia.- dijo asustada a lo que Natsu solo penso algo avergonzado de haberla asustado.

-_''Talvez no debí aparecer de esa forma''_.- pensó recordando la dramática aparición de hace un momento.- Tranquila, no voy a lastimarte.

Sonrió al ver como aquella niña abría un ojo, aun no creyéndole, mientras retiraba sus manos que hace un momento le cubrían.

-Us-ted, ¿No l-lastimara a-a Juvia?.- pregunto aun algo asustada.

-No, es más, te he rescatado de que te lastimaran.- dijo con tranquilidad y riéndose por lo bajo al escuchar tal rara forma de hablar de la niña.-Deberías agrácemelo.

-Juvia l-lo siente.- se disculpó, disculpa que incomodo un poco al pelirrosa.- Gracias por defender a Juvia.- dijo forzando una sonrisa, sonrisa que termino de incomodar aún más a Natsu.

-Dime, ¿Porque te molestaban esos otros niños?.- pregunto a lo que la niña agacho la mirada.

-Juvia, cuando llora o se siente triste llama a la lluvia, y cuando ellos comenzaron a molestar a Juvia, Juvia se sintió triste y no pudo evitar llorar.- dijo aguantando las ganas de seguir llorando, pero el cielo nublado seguía amenazante.

-¿Te hacen daño en este orfanato?.- pregunto sintiendo empatía por la chica.

Juvia no respondió, en su lugar varias lágrimas comenzaron a salir mientras asentía débilmente.

Aquello le dio una idea a Natsu.

-Pues ven conmigo.- dijo seriamente con una sonrisa adornando su rostro viendo la mirada sorprendida de la niña.- Yo no soy de por acá, viajo solo y soy huérfano al igual que tú.

Juvia le miro sorprendida.

-Pero, Juvia no se puede proteger como…..

-Mi nombre es Natsu, Natsu Dragnell.- dijo su nombre mientras la niña asentía.

-Juvia no se puede proteger como Natsu-san.- respondió con una mirada triste.

-De que hablas, tu puedes hacer magia al igual que yo.- sonrió al ver la mirada sorprendida de Juvia.- La lluvia que cae es debido a ti, eso es magia.

-Pero Juvia no sabe cómo contr….-

-Yo te ayudare.- afirmo Natsu de manera seria pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-Juvia no quiere causar molest….-

-No es molestia, quiero ayudarte.- sentencio el muchacho.

-Pero….-

Pero para sorpresa de Juvia, vio como Natsu le extendía la mano, en señal de ayuda.

-Solo acepta.

Juvia no entendía a ese niño que en esos momentos le causaba algo extraño en el estómago. Por alguna razón la quería ayudar, cosa que la confundía, jamás la habían querido ayudar y este chico al que acaba de conocer rápidamente se la ofrecía.

Ella siempre había estado envuelta en miedo y tristeza desde que tuvo uso de razón, no tenía padres u amigos y la única compañía que tenía eran los muñecos que ella hacía con el fin de lograr que siempre dejase de llover donde quiera que ella vaya.

Así que no sabía que decir al momento de que el pelirrosa le ofreciera su ayuda.

Pero algo, un extraño sentimiento le decía que aceptara aquella tentadora invitación, en sí, lograría irse del lugar que siempre la ponía triste y en un principio trato de negarse, pero al ver como aquel chico le extendía la mano, sonriéndole y diciéndole que lo siguiera.

No pudo rechazarlo.

Algo muy en el fondo, le decía…..que siempre sería feliz.

-Si.

Solo esperaba ver qué futuro les depararía.

-Bien.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Oye Juvia.- llamo el pelirrosa a su acompañante, llevando una mochila extra en su espalda.- ¿Que es eso?.- señalo a un muñeco de trapo que colgaba en los pequeños brazos de la pequeña.

-Sirven para ahuyentar la lluvia.

-Pues vaya efectividad, mira que cuando entramos a aquel lugar a por tus cosas había dejado de llover.

-Juvia no cree que se deba a esto.- murmuro para sí misma con un pequeño sonrojo adornándole el rostro.

-Dijiste algo?.- pregunto al poder escucharla con claridad.

Juvia solo negó con las manos mientras le dedicaba una sincera sonrisa al pelirrosa.

Lo raro en ese momento, fue que Natsu volteo la mirada incapaz de verla a los ojos.

Ella le miro confundida.

Si.

Este sería una aventura divertida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Hola!**_

_**Y de regreso con una historia que va para largo.**_

_**La razón viene en el último Oneshot que subi.**_

_**Debo decir que me encanto empezar a escribir esta nueva historia que desde hace poco no salía de mi cabeza.**_

_**Como verán la pareja central ya está decidida.**_

_**Así que no quiero quejas…..ME OYERON!**_

_**Debo decir que posiblemente en estos momentos ya haya publicado el inicio de otra historia que para su sorpresa es del anime y maga de One piece con un leve cosgrover con Dragon boll GT. Espero que se pasen a leerla ya que también va para largo.**_

_**También que dentro de unos días publicare otra nueva historia, esa sí que será corta y será del manga ya acabado de Naruto y será por completo un…..NaruHina.**_

_**YEAAAAA!.**_

_**Saben, entre mas reviews tenga más rápido actualizare.**_

_**TheDarckAngel se despide.**_

_**BYEBYEBYE.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes y serie son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_Lissana…._

La menor de la familia.

La sobreprotegida.

La más mimada y querida…de todo el gremio.

Para ella, todo cambio en el momento en que junto con sus dos hermanos mayores conocieron por primera vez uno de los mejore gremios del reino de Fiore, sino es por decir que en verdad era el mejor.

Fairy tail.

En un principio, ella era una niña tímida y poco habladora, la mayoría de las veces solo hablaba con sus hermanos ya que aún seguía siendo muy desconfiada con la gente, muy pocas eran las palabras dirigidas a los demás magos del gremio por parte de ella.

Sino es que su hermana mayor hablara por ella.

Pero solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que ella se diera cuenta de la mina de oro en la que se encontraba, y no era por algún tipo de interés personal, no, ella comprendió la importancia de aquel lugar, razón por la que ahora es una miembro de Fairy tail.

La familia.

El lugar era completamente embriagador, cálido y reconfortable, solo basto un par de semanas para que ella se abriera completamente con todo el mundo a su alrededor. Aquel sentimiento de tener una familia era lo que más quería en el mundo, y no solo por tener a una parte de su familia aun con ella, sino a todos los magos de ese fantástico Gremio.

Todos eran su familia.

Sus amigos.

Sus hermanos.

Sus padres y abuelos.

Todo lo que quería….estaba ahí.

Pero aún era joven y poco realmente sabia de cómo era que se movía el mundo.

Magos buenos.

**Y los malos.**

Pero tardo su tiempo para que ella llegara a comprender aquel mundo.

Cuando se hizo amiga de todos, fue ahí cuando por fin pudo poner en marcha su vida como maga, su vida como combatiente, como guerrera.

Realmente era alguien torpe y con nulo conocimiento sobre la magia, tardo semanas para por fin hacer algo de provecho con sus nuevas habilidades, pero aquello no duro mucho más tiempo.

Conoció a Erza, la rival eterna de su hermana mayor, alguien que fue calificada por el mismo Maestro como una prodigio, su fuerza era igual o mayor a los de la mayoría de una edad mucho más avanzada que la de ella.

Conoció a Gray, un chico frio al igual que su pasado, pero alguien de completa confianza y con buenas intenciones, era alguien fuerte pero aún tenía un largo camino que recorrer. No por nada jamás ha podido darle un golpe a Erza, aunque este jurara que falta poco para ello.

Sus dos primeros y mejores amigos.

Pero no fue la última persona que conoció en todo aquel tiempo. Hubo una vez en la que en una de sus aventuras en el bosque conoció a alguien vital en su vida, alguien que siempre les traerá alegrías y sonrisas a todos ellos.

A su hijo adoptivo.

A Happy.

Un adorable gato volador que sufre de adicción a los pescados y a las constantes bromas que hacía a todos los demás magos. Y aquel pequeño definió en un futuro un poco lejano el nombre del que sería el equipo más fuerte de Fairy tail.

El equipo Happy.

Al paso del tiempo, junto con su familia, logro convertirse en una de las magas más fuertes, tanto como lo es ahora Gray o como lo es la mayoría de los magos de ahí, ha llevado una vida normal como maga y como civil, tranquila y pacifica….. Bueno, aquello último no era lo más correcto de aclarar.

Pero hubo algo que cambio su forma de pensar, algo que le hizo reflexionar sobre la amistad y los amigos, pero sobre todo….sobre la vida.

**El casi morir.**

Sinceramente, ella jamás había estado tan cerca de aquel suceso completamente terrorífico, como aquella tétrica noche en la que casi da su último aliento en esta vida. Por un momento de verdad pensó que iba morir, ahí, sola, con sus hermanos como espectadores de un espectáculo que jamás querrán volver a repetir.

Pero su partida.

Jamás llego.

Hubo un instante en que vio y sintió una luz abrazar su cuerpo, invitándola a pasar a un mejor lugar. Sintió paz, armonía y tranquilidad, pero…justo cuando creía que ya estaba por irse, aquella luz simplemente desapareció.

Dejándola adolorida y con heridas demasiado abiertas.

Estaba viva.

Sintiendo y escuchando a sus hermanos junto con Happy llorar.

Eso había sido algo que en verdad marco su vida.

_Y sus decisiones…_

Después de aquello, su forma de pensar, su punto de vista, su forma de ver las cosas cambio, ya sea para bien o para mal, cambio.

Decidió entrenarse aún más de lo debido, llegando en muchas ocasiones a un agotamiento extremo, pero todo en silencio, haciéndole creer a sus amigos que había llegado el momento de hacer misiones en solitario, entrenando duramente para que aquello jamás volviera a pasar.

No quería ser una carga.

Quería proteger.

A todos sus amigos.

A toda su familia.

A todo su mundo.

Pero como hacerlo teniendo a alguien que prácticamente era como su hijo.

El cómo le hizo para convencerlo de no hablar fue más fácil de lo que en verdad pensaba, solo necesitaba comprar peses, tantos como fuese posible, o al menos eso cree Happy.

Pero aquello no fue suficiente.

Necesitaba una motivación.

Un modelo a seguir.

A alguien a quien perseguir para demostrar su fuerza.

Pero aquello no dio frutos hasta cuando llego a la edad de dieciséis años. Fue en esa edad cuando conoció a la persona indicada para llevar a cabo su plan.

Un mercenario….. O mercenarios ya que aún no hay pruebas contundentes de cuantos son en realidad. Aunque la mayoría afirma que son dos.

Pero no son simples mercenarios cualquieras.

''_El fuego carmesí'' y ''La torrente de agua''. _Uno de los apodos que más se le quedo de aquellos mercenarios.

Al final no solo tiene a una persona a superar sino posiblemente a más.

Poco sabe de los mercenarios y menos cuando solo aparecen en muy pocas ocasiones en el mundo, inclusive podría contar los avistamientos con solo una mano. Aquellas personas aparentemente ocultan todos sus pasos, como si no quisieran que los hallaran, como si no quisieran la fama que se han ganado en el reino, como si algo ocultase.

Y fue aquello último lo que logro que comenzara una búsqueda que posiblemente no acabe como ella quisiese, para bien o para mal quiere encontrarlos.

Y con ello demostrar su fuerza.

Medirse.

Y por último.

Descubrir la identidad de esas personas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_.Ciudad de Harujion…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Señorita despierte, el tren ya ha llegado a su destino.- hablo el encargado del tren al ver como una bella chica de cabellos plateados seguía dormida placenteramente en su asiento. El tipo solo se rasco la cabeza al no obtener respuesta.

Pero antes de que volviera a hablar, un bulto comenzó a moverse entre las ropas de la chica, más precisamente en sus piernas que le cubría con una manta. El hombre asustado, solo miro con miedo ante el bulto que parecía moverse con rapidez cada vez más, temeroso intento acercarse aún más pero fue un grito lo que logro hacerlo correr por su vida.

-Aye!.- grito un felino de color azul levantándose de golpe, quien traía un pequeño bulto en su espalda, y mirando con diversión al hombre que en esos momentos caía por tercera vez en los andenes del lugar.

-Happy…- murmuro la peli plateada somnolienta levantándose lentamente mientras se llevaba una mano al rostro para frotarse tranquilamente los ojos y posteriormente bostezar de aburrimiento.- Ya hemos llegado?.

-Aye!.- asintió el felino divertido mientras caminaba a la salida.- Si la información es cierta, _Fuego carmesí_ debería estar en esta ciudad, vamos!.

A Lissana le parecía extraño que Happy estuviera muy deseoso de conocerlo, en un principio solo parecía sorprendido por las historias que surgen de aquellos misteriosos individuos, pero hubo un punto en el que el gato llego a tener una gran admiración por aquel sujeto, aun sin saber su rostro o apariencia, siempre hablando de lo deseoso que esta por conocerlo y comer junto a él uno de sus mejores pescados.

Eso y el hecho vergonzoso de que el gato quería, y ha admitido, que aquel hombre seria su padre. A Lissana se le subieron los colores a la cabeza en ese entonces, pero afortunadamente Happy ya no ha dicho más de aquello.

-Espérame, aun no estoy lista.- murmuro cansada, después de todo el viaje había sido agotador.

-Vale.- dijo el gato desde afuera. Y para su diversión, vio a su madre levantarse de golpe y notar que el tren ya se iba.- Ahh…., parece que se va.

_Poco tiempo después….._

-Por tu culpa he tomado el tren dos veces Happy, espero y estés contento.- dijo Lissana con una vena en la frente mientras el gato solo se sobaba el enorme chichón en su cabeza.- Tengo hambre y apenas tenemos dinero, espero y me compartas de es….- y solo vio el humo que su hijo dejo al haber salido corriendo.- Tu comida la tengo yo.- y vio como Happy regresaba tranquilamente con la cabeza agachada.

-A-aye.- dijo derrotado poniéndose a un lado de Lissana.

Ella sonrió victoriosa.

Lissana venia portando un top algo muy raro para su gusto, portaba una blusa blanca y encima una capa negra que le cubria casi todo, unos pantalones algo pegados color verdoso y con manchas del mismo color solo que más fuerte, llevaba puesta una gorra negra y unos lentes de sol.

-Happy, crees que aquellos tipos si se referían a _Fuego carmesí_ cuando preguntamos por un mago de fuego?.-pregunto dudosa de que aquella información fuese posiblemente falsa.

-Sip, eso fue lo que se me ocurrió.

-Yo también pensé lo mismo.- dijo pensativa para después gritar con emoción.- ¡Por fin le encontraremos! ¡Ahora me siento mucho mejor!.

-Aye!.

Y como si fuese el destino, logro escuchar a lo lejos el cómo se formaba un tumulto de personas, específicamente chicas que gritaban a todo pulmón, chicas que caían desmayadas y una simple palabra que llamo por completo su atención.

''_Fuego carmesí-sama! Ahhhhhhhhhhh''_

-¿¡Has oído eso Happy!?.- dijo emocionada y sintiendo mucha energía de repente.

-Aye! Es mi padre.- y aquella energía que era para su pelea con aquel tipo, se fue a la cabeza de Happy creándole otro hermano a su herida.

-Que te calles!.- le grito completamente sonrojada.

-A-aye.

Y sin perder tiempo, corrió hacia el grupo de chicas que no paraba de gritar su nombre. Sentía emoción, emoción de poder ponerse a prueba con un verdadero guerrero, en busca de un verdadero reto que le tomara enserio.

-Fuego carmesí!.- grito mientras despejaba el camino infestado de chicas. Vio a lo lejos una silueta que apremiaba ser el, la emoción volvió con más fuerza, tomo una gran bocanada de aire cuando por fin estuvo a punto de descubrir su rostro.- Fuego carmesí! Te reto a una pele….a.

Era decepcionante.

Muy decepcionante.

Miro a aquel hombre de pies a cabeza, ese no era.

-Tu eres?.- dijo más para ella que para él, pero aquel tipo aparentemente reacciono ante aquellas simples palabras.

-Oh! Mi reina.- dijo ocultando su aparente nerviosismo.- Quizás me conozcas por otros nombres supongo yo. Mi nombre retumba en muchos lados, _alas de fuego, devorador de las llamas, rey del inframundo _o simplemente, _''fuego carmesí''.- _dijo aquel tipo comportándose como si fuese una celebridad. Pero aquellas palabras jamás alcanzaron los oídos de la albina, no, ella ya se iba con un aura deprimente a su alrededor.-Ya te vas!.

De repente sintió como las chicas que antes rodeaban a ese tipo ahora la rodeaban a ella, jaloneando un poco su ropa mientras le pedían a gritos que se disculpe ante aquel hombre.

-Dejadla chicas, seguramente no lo hizo con mala intención.- y las chicas aplaudieron como si hubiera hecho algo amable.- Como regalo de mi parte, te ofrezco un autógrafo y una invitación a mi fiesta privada, será esplendido y espero contar como una belleza como tú.

-No gracias.- dijo cohibida. De repente sintió como las demás chicas le aventaban lejos gritándole un y mil cosas que no escucho como debería.- No era el.- dijo para sí mientras su rostro aun tocaba el piso.

-Aye.- le secundo su hijo aparentemente también decepcionado.

Lentamente se levantó mientras sacudía la tierra en su ropa y con un aura deprimente planeaba retirarse de aquella ciudad.

-Quien ha de ser este tipo?.- se preguntó ella no esperando contestación.

-Ni idea y no me gusta nada.

Sin mucho interés, giro la cabeza para encontrarse con una linda chica rubia a su espalda. Portaba un látigo y vestía un top simple, una blusa blanca con rayas azules y una muy pequeña falda además de unas botas.

La chica le miro agradecida.  
-Gracias por lo de antes.- cabe destacar que ni ella ni Happy le entendían del por aquellas palabras, pero lo que si sabían era que sería bueno seguirla.

_Poco tiempo después….._

-Muchas gracias, eres muy amable.- agradeció ahora la peli plateada sintiendo su estómago lleno, aunque prácticamente comió solo un poco más que la chica de cabellos rubios. El gato también le agradeció solo que no se entendió por culpa del enorme pez en su boca.

La chica rio de manera amistosa.

-Sois Liss y Happy, verdad?.- pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento rápido por parte de la albina.- Coman lo que quieran.- no le importaba gastar un poco más de lo debido, después de todo aquellas personas le salvaron hace apenas unos momentos.-Ese tal _Fuego Carmesí _usaba una magia en concreto de encantamiento, dicho encantamiento consiste en atraer hacia el a las personas con las cual lo use. Su utilización fue ya prohibida hace varios años.

Lissana la escucho con mucha atención.

-Usar magia para atraer a las chicas…ese tipo me da asco.- dijo decepcionada de ese tipo de gente, pero sonrió nuevamente hacia Lissana que la escuchaba atentamente.-Pero gracias al gran alboroto que formaron conseguí librarme del encantamiento.

-Ya veo.- dijo ella, claramente aquellos tipos de encantamientos habían dejado de funcionar en ella ya hace tiempo, por lo cual no noto la magia que ese tipo hacía.

-Y puede que no lo parezca pero…..yo también soy una maga.- afirmo con orgullo.

-Ohhhh.- claramente no fue sorpresa, había logrado salirse de un encantamiento y eso basto para ella en darse cuenta de lo que era.

-Aunque aún no pertenezco a ningún Gremio de Magos…Ahh, un Gremio es…-

-Tranquila, se lo que es un gremio.- afirmo la peliblanca no queriendo escuchar la explicación que esa chica rubia le iba a dar.

-Oh ah, lo siento, es que estoy muy emocionada de que algún pueda entrar a alguno y sé que algún día lo lograre y ahí me encargaran grandes e importantes trabajos.

-Ya veo.- dijo Lissana notando las enormes ganas de su nueva amiga en formar parte de un gremio.

-Hablas mucho.- dijo el gato por lo bajo, pero para su suerte, su cabeza quedo aplastada en su comida.

-Por cierto.- volvió a hablar la chica rubia.-¿No estaban buscando a alguien?.

Aquello le sorprendió, pero sonrió con calma ante la pregunta.

-Sí, de hecho buscamos al verdadero _Fuego Carmesí_.- declaro con una sonrisa siendo acompañada por un _Aye_ de su hijo gatuno.- Oímos que se encontraba en esta ciudad, pero aparentemente no era él.

-Ah sí, como saben que no era el?.- pregunto dudosa.

-Solo lo sabemos.- afirmo con orgullo la peliblanca.

-Y para que lo buscan, si es que puedo saber.

El gato y la maga se miraron antes de que Lissana respondiera.

-¡Le quiero retar a una pelea!.

-Oh, solo era eso jajajaja…..EHHHHHHHHH!

-Perdón si no me he presentado correctamente.- hablo Lissana retirando sus lentes y su gorro mostrando su color de cabello, cabe decir que la chica abrió los ojos ante el color de su cabello. Lissana ante los ojos asombrados de su amiga decidió no perder más tiempo y se quitó la capa que traía encima, revelando claramente su procedencia.

-E-eres u-una maga de…Fairy tail!.- grito aquello ultimo asombrada.

-Mi nombre completo es Lissana Straus maga de Fairy tail, hermana menor de Mirajane Straus la mejor modelo de todo el Reino de Fiore.

-L-lissana…-balbuceo el nombre, nombre que claramente ya había oído.-Eres tú, Lissana _la bestia_, una de las mujeres más fuertes del Gremio, en verdad eres tú?.

-La misma.- afirmo viendo como la chica rápidamente se ponía rígida y golpeaba con fuerza su frente contra la mesa.

-Perdóname si te he molestado!.-grito a los cuatro vientos llamando la atención de las demás personas.

-Descuida.- dijo rápidamente tratando de que la chica vuelva en sí.

Era raro ver a alguien que antes mostraba una actitud tranquila y después cambiara a ser alguien nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

-Escuche que querías unirte a mi gremio no es así.- La rubia asintió con una impactante velocidad.- Muy bien, te llevare ante el maestro solo si me ayudas en algo antes de partir.

-Que tenemos que hacer.- respondio con firmeza la chica de cabellos rubios, sorprendiendo un poco a la albina por el rápido cambio de actitud.

-''_En verdad quiere entrar a un gremio, me preocuparía si no hubiera llegado antes sino esta chica acabaría muy pronto en malos pasos'' _Solo sígueme, tenemos una fiesta a la cual llegar.

-Aye!.

_**.**_

_**.**_

…_..…..Mas tarde esa misma noche en las orillas costeras de la ciudad…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Enserio asaltaremos un barco lleno de magos oscuros para salvar a las chicas que cayeron en el encantamiento seductor de un mago que llamo la atención de las chicas utilizando la identidad de la persona que te gusta….-

-Que no me gusta! Solo quiero tener una pelea con el! Happy ven acá!.- grito una enojada Lissana viendo como su hijo negaba a lo lejos.- Ya verás cuando lleguemos a casa, ahora que Mira-nee no esta no te saldrás con la tuya.

-En verdad crees que saldremos de esta?.- pregunto la rubia sintiendo miedo de aquel alocado plan.

-Descuida, yo estaré ahí.- al menos eso ayudo a relajar a la chica.- Por cierto, aun no se tu nombre.

-Lucy, solo Lucy.- dijo de repente la chica ahora Lucy, aunque parecía estar más nerviosa que antes. Levanto los hombros restándole importancia, ya después sabría más de su nueva amiga.

-Muy bien, repasemos por última vez el plan antes de ir y destruir ese barco donde tienen secuestradas a decenas de chicas.-lucy asintió aun algo temerosa.- Primero nos disfrazaremos con unos vestidos que robaremos al llegar ahí, entraremos y rápidamente sacaremos a las chicas, cuando las liberemos prenderé la fosfora del barco y en un par de minutos, en lo que salimos corriendo, escucharemos el sonido final que marcara el éxito en esta misión.

-Que sonido escucharemos.- pregunto lucy.

-Ya sabes, el sonido de algo quemarse además de que veremos el fuego por todos lados.- afirmo Lissana sintiendo que nada podría fallar.

-Como ese fuego.- indico la chica con la mano, señalándole el barco de ''Bora'', la verdadera identidad del sujeto, viendo como un enorme torrente de fuego se alzaba de la nada y golpeaba el barco mientras las chicas que según estaban secuestradas ahora corrían por su vida alejándose lo más posible del lugar.

-Si…..como ese.- fue lo que pudo decir ante la increíble imagen que estaba frente a ella.

Sin darse cuenta, Happy se acercó a su madre pegándole en el rostro para que dejara de estar en shock.

-La perdimos.- afirmo el gato.

…_..…Mientras tanto en el barco ya casi echo trisas….._

-E-espera p-puedo explicarlo.- hablo Bora desde el suelo tosiendo a causa del humo que había en el barco. Cerca de él, se encontraban dos sombras mirándole con desinterés, ambas sombras estaban cubiertas por capas impidiendo verles el rostro.

-**Bora… que nos puedes explicar ante esto**.- hablo una de las dos figuras aparentemente hombre por el grado de su voz.

-Y-yo bueno.- y en un intento en vano de escapar lanzo una llamarada de fuego de color purpura y con rapidez corrió con la intención de huir de aquel lugar, sin notar como el fuego ni siquiera llego a los individuos.

-**No te conozco, pero sabrás lo que pasa por utilizar de manera incorrecta mi nombre**.-hablo con un grado de molestia en su voz y sin decir más, desapareció de ahí junto a su acompañante.

Bora corría sin parar con el miedo impregnado en su rostro, viendo como su barco se desmoronaba con una intensa rapidez. En un principio aquella idea de tomar el nombre de otra persona parecía divertida y una buena idea para hacer dinero, pero para su mala suerte jamás pensó en las consecuencias que aquello le traería.

Todo apuntaba a otro buen trabajo bajo el sobrenombre de _''Fuego Carmesí'' _pero al llegar al punto más alto de la noche, justo en el momento en que partiría, unos invitados no deseados ni esperados entraron por la puerta principal. Literalmente, aquellos individuos caminaron hasta llegar donde se encontraba el.

Sin saber el nombre o la identidad de ambos, Bora decidió atacarlos de frente y sin compasión.

Ese fue su mayor error.

Ni un solo golpe recibió su adversario, a decir verdad ni siquiera se movió, la presión mágica que uno de los individuos liberaba, era tan fuerte y poderosa que si solo se acercaba unos metros más a ellos terminaría por lastimarlo gravemente, porque aunque no parezca creíble, aquella presión Mágica era suficiente para quemar el barco.

Como en esos momentos apreciaba.

Cuando ninguno de sus movimiento parecía funcionar, el que indicaba ser hombre, se revelo ante él, le dijo que tipo de magia usaba…y su nombre. Fue ahí cuando sin pensarlo, cuando la necesidad de sobrevivir era muy fuerte, lanzo un ataque de distracción para poder huir.

Pero aquello no era suficiente.

No ahora que estaba afuera del barco y los volvía a ver solo que con más claridad. Podía ver el largo cabello azul de uno, vio con miedo más de lo debido notando que en realidad era un ''ella'', noto como una bala de fuego pasaba por su mejilla sintiendo un enorme ardor, fue ahí cuando lo vio, vio a un tipo de mirada amenazante apuntándole con un dedo de su mano derecha, vio la enorme melena que tenía aquel chico, chico que al parecer parecía ser mucho menor que él.

-**Mi nombre es un secreto, solo dirás que lo viste, que viste a el Fuego Carmesí en persona, dirás lo peligroso que soy, dirás lo atemorizante que puedo ser y más aún si hay gente que no me toma enserio, soy tu peor pesadilla, tu némesis, tu miedo mas gran….**-

La chica de al lado le golpeo la nuca sacándole un interrogante a Bora.

-Juvia no cree aquello necesario.- hablo la individua llamando la atención de Bora.- Solo tenías que asustarlo y que diga que fuimos nosotros los que hicimos esto, si sigue así Juvia lo castigara esta noche.

-Es-espera Juvia! No hay que llegar a esos extremos, sabes que no puedo vivir sin ello.- hablo con desesperación el chico que antes mostraba un aura terrorífico.- Vamos! No me puedes dejar sin cenar y más aún cuando no he comido en todo el día.

-Entonces Juvia le pide que se comporte y que haga las cosas como acordamos.- ordeno ella. Ya sabemos quién lleva el control ahí.

-De acuerdo.- asintió mientras volvía a mirar a Bora con la misma mirada y aura atemorizante.- **Dile a todos ustedes que no se vuelvan a meter con nosotros, Esta claro!**

-Hai!.- grito el hombre con el mismo miedo de antes.

-Bien.- dijo el chico para luego dirigirse a su acompañante.- Te parece si hoy cenamos en ese restaurante que tanto querías ir.

La chica, aunque no se viera por la capa cubriéndole y solo el chico la viera, se sonrojo con intensidad ante aquellas palabras, sin poder decir más y haciendo sonreír más al chico, solo opto por asentir.

-Entonces debemos irnos antes de que cierren _''Que me muero de hambre''._\- sin perder más tiempo, la pareja comenzó a retirarse del lugar, solo que para el infortunio de ellos, alguien más había llego a ellos.

-FUEGO CARMESI! TE RETO A UNA PELEA!.- grito una Lissana algo cansada por correr sin parar mientras detrás de ellos un gato volador cargaba a una rubia medio muerta de cansancio.

-Aye! Quiero ver que tan fuerte es mi Papa.- y el gato salió volando tirando sin nada de cuidado a la rubia que traía cargando.

-Solo espera cuando lleguemos a casa!.- grito enrojecida sin notar que los demás le escuchaban.-Lo siento por él es muy gracioso cuando se trata de momentos como este.

-Descuida, bueno ambos nos tenemos que ir adiós.- y sin más nuevamente la pareja comenzó a caminar omitiendo aquello último.

-Si adiós…ESPERA!.- le grito haciendo que el individuo identificado como _Fuego carmesí _volteara nuevamente.- Quiero una pelea contigo y no me iré hasta que uno de los dos pier…- con rapidez, por parte del individuo, apareció detrás de ella propinándole un golpe en su nuca que termino por dejarla inconsciente y con una sonrisa formada en su rostro, aquello ultimo le incomodo un poco.

-C-como es eso posible.- hablo una rubia ya renovada.- Ella es una de las más fuertes del Gremio de Fairy Tail, como es posible que tú la hayas derrotado de un solo golpe.

_-''Así que Fairy Tail, eh? Supongo que ese gremio de ahora en adelante me perseguirá, hubiera sido mejor entrar antes ahí como Padre me lo pidió'' _solo la tome con la guardia baja, dile que si quiere volverse a enfrentar a mí que entrene, no faltara mucho para que nos volvamos a encontrar _''Al igual que el Gremio'' _bueno, me despido.

Pero antes de que Lucy pudiera decir algo más, ambas personas desaparecieron en un haz de luz que la segó unos momentos, miro sorprendida el lugar, vio como el ejército real se acercaba a la costa y arrestaban a Bora. Tomo a Lissana y supuso que el gato aparecería tarde y temprano así que sin perder tiempo se dirigió al lugar donde se hospedaba en esos momentos.

Tenía cosas que pensar.

Y al ver la sonrisa divertida de su amiga aun adornándole el rostro supuso que ella también necesitaría pensar todo lo sucedido con calma.

Bostezo cansada mientras se acomodaba en su cómoda cama.

-Quienes serán?.- se preguntó.

Bueno, sin saberlo, aquella pregunta será respondida en muy poco tiempo.

Menos de lo que en verdad creía.

Y con ello.

Una nueva aventura se abriría.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Lo siento si es que me tarde mucho, pero tuve muchos problemas últimamente, entre ellos la escuela y como es mi último año de prepa algunos sabrán a que me refiero, también sobre el trabajo, trabajo que ahora no tengo XD, vida social, que, yo si tengo XD.**_

_**Los invito a leer mis otras historias, una de ellas ya la actualice hace unos días ''Dos años, tres es mejor'' de One piece con Dragon ball.**_

_**Me disculpo de nuevo y espero ahora si actualizar más pronto.**_

_**Porque me tarde más de un mes y aquello es inaceptable.**_

_**También actualizare muy pronto mi otro fic de ''Viaje temporal'' de Naruto que sucede poco después de lo de toneri.**_

_**Saben, entre más reviews tenga más rápido actualizare.**_

_**TheDarckAngel se despide.**_

_**BYEBYEBYE.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes y serie son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Natsu, Juvia cree que aún es pronto.

Ambos caminaban en lo que parecía ser un bosque, adentrándose cada vez más a la oscuridad, perdiéndose fácilmente entre la hierba y los incontables árboles que rodeaban por todo el lugar. La noche era demasiado silenciosa, la oscuridad que los cubría demostraba las altas horas en las que se encontraban, caminando sin rumbo aparente.

-Es posible que tengas razón.- hablo sin siquiera mirarla, mantenía su vista al frente aunque sus ojos parecían agotados por la falta de sueño.

-Entonces, ¿Juvia no lo entiende?.- pregunto de la misma forma que el chico, solo que a diferencia de Natsu, ella mantenía sus sentidos alertas mirando directamente al cielo, buscando alguna señal de entre las nubes que adornaban el cielo.

-Ni yo.

La maga le miro interrogativamente, esperando algún tipo de respuesta, esperando que el la mirara y le contara cualquier cosa que rondara en su mente, pero al final solo desvió la mirada, un poco dolida pero se recompuso rápidamente, así era él, aunque no siempre lo fue.

-Es un presentimiento.- le respondió mientras rápidamente la miraba y le sonreía con tranquilidad. Ella respondió el gesto aunque con más dudas que antes.

-Juvia siempre pensó que ese tipo de cosas no era muy….usual en ti.- confeso algo sorprendida recordando las incontables veces en las que él jamás respondía ante ese tipo de cosas que la mayoría siempre hablaba. Inclusive ella.

-Lo sé, solo que….es difícil de explicar.- admitió sacando de si un gran bostezo y una pequeña risa por parte de la maga.

-Natsu está cansado.- afirmo ella recibiendo una débil sonrisa por parte de él.- Descuida, Juvia hará guardia esta noche así que….-

-No.

Juvia le miro.

-Ambos…..- dijo mientras volvía a bostezar.- Descansemos, nos iremos mañana así que no hay problema si esta noche ambos dormimos.

Juvia, algo sonrojada, iba a replicar pero sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando Natsu se detuvo.

Habían llegado.

Con tranquilidad, Natsu levanto su mano derecha con firmeza tocando el aire, algo un poco extraño ya que el aire no se puede tocar, mientras murmuraba unas cuantas palabras y una tela transparente comenzaba a incinerarse con lentitud revelando el lugar que esa manta extraña cubría.

Una casa.

No era enorme ni mucho menos algo lujoso pero ambos sonrieron con calidez al ver el pequeño letrero que adornaba la entrada.

''_**Peligro**__, hogar de Natsu y Juvia, si no eres alguno de ellos favor de retirarse… __**o el primero le mostrara lo que es el sufrimiento**__''…''Disculpe por lo anterior solo era una broma''._

Tenía un pequeño jardín con flores correctamente cuidadas, una mesa de té junto con una gran sombrilla que lo cubría perfectamente. La casa estaba bien construida y muy bien decorada, gracias a los encantos femeninos que si bien ayudaron mucho a que el lugar no pareciera una zona de guerra, la casa estaba pintada de un tono algo verdoso aunque habían lados en los que el color cambiaba ya sea haciéndolo ver el color más fuerte o más opaco, claramente para modo de protección si alguien lograba pasar primero la barrera, la cual prácticamente es….Indestructible.

Ambos caminaron y se adentraron al interior.

Las luces estaban apagadas, solo unas cuantas velas se hacían presente en algunos rincones de la casa mostrando una pequeña sala con dos sofás y una pequeña mesa enfrente. Había un pequeño comedor perfecto solo para unas cuantas personas, una cocina espaciosa debido al enorme espacio que ocupaba el refrigerador, con utensilios básicos pero los suficientes para poder preparar una buena comida.

-Juvia apagara primero la….-

-De eso yo me encargo.- Natsu le sonrió mientras ella obedecía algo nerviosa. Aun cuando ambos llevaban años viviendo y compartiendo grandes momentos juntos, no podía dejar de actuar nerviosa cuando el pelirrosa se comportaba de esa manera.- Yo iré enseguida.

Y esa era una de las mejores cosas que Juvia sabia sobre él. Cuando mentía.

Ella camino tranquilamente hacia el cuarto de ambos, debatiéndose internamente sobre cuál sería la razón por la cual casi siempre la mayoría de las noches Natsu se quedaba solo ahí, en un principio creía que solo se quedaba a comer una rápida cena nocturna, pero esa teoría quedaba descartada una vez comprobaba al día siguiente cuando revisaba la nevera.

Así que solo supuso que quería estar solo ya prácticamente ambos estaban juntos todo el día. Todo.

Camino tranquilamente hacia el dormitorio de ambos, tenía una pequeña marca al inicio de la puerta a la altura de ambos con las iniciales _''N'' _y_ ''J''_, girando el pomo de la puerta se adentró al cuarto que en ese momento se encontraba a oscuras.

Una litera.

Una pequeña mesita para escribir y enfrente una ventana que daba una buena vista hacia afuera.

Soltó un pequeño bostezo.

Era hora de dormir.

**.**

**.**

''_Como siempre, lo habías previsto así que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que yo continúe con mi búsqueda, con nuestra búsqueda. No sé qué es aquello que debo encontrar que tanta inquietud me causo en el momento en que leí aquella carta. No sé si lo encontrare ahí o…ellos me llevaran a el''_

_Atte. Natsu ''Tu hijo''._

Dejo la pluma aun lado.

Su rostro aún oculto mantenía sus ojos cerrados, pensando sobre todas las pistas que su padre iba dejando con el tiempo. Su padre era un genio, de eso no había duda, Igneel había previsto aquel encuentro aunque no especifico la fecha. Era como si el aun estuviese ahí, mirándolo con perspicacia y una gran curiosidad, solo podía recordar una de las primeras oraciones que su padre le había dejado impreso en aquella carta el día en que se marchó.

''_Fairy tail es la clave''_

Nunca especifico instrucciones de entrar a aquel simpático gremio, pero conocía la importancia de aquellas palabras. Si Igneel nombro aquel gremio era porque algo oculto e importante para él estaba ahí. Así que la pregunta era.

_¿Qué era?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_En la entrada a Magnolia….._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Habían tres personas caminando tranquilamente, bueno a decir verdad solo dos y un gato y para nada estaban tranquilos.

Una chica de cabellera rubia caminaba como si fuese soldado y con un gato adolorido en su espalda murmurando cosas sobre cómo debería actuar frente a su añorado Gremio. La última persona de cabellera blanca caminaba con la cabeza agachada y un aura deprimente a su alrededor.

Habían pasado solo unas cuantas horas desde que la albina despertó y habían emprendido su viaje de retorno a Magnolia. En un principio Lissana había estado en un humor de perros por haber perdido tan vergonzosamente, solo un golpe, había sido vencida, ella, Lissana ''_La bestia_'' una de las mujeres más fuertes del gremio y una de las más fuertes en general.

Erza la iba a matar.

Una de sus mejores amigas y mentora la iba a lanzar contra la pared y la iba a utilizar como tablero para dardos, a diferencia que estas serán espadas, **bien afiladas**. Su gran reputación caería por los suelos cuando todo el gremio se entere, lo cual es muy posible debido a que ellos terminaron siendo señalados como los responsables del ataque.

El maestro la iba a volver a obligar utilizar esos horribles trajes de nuevo.

Y lo peor era que Mira iba a estar de acuerdo.

Gray se burlaría de ella aun cuando son prácticamente los mejores amigos, aunque la mayoría no opine lo mismo, si hasta le trata como hombre y eso es un gran insulto a su persona.

Solo pudo mantenerse con la vista fija en el suelo y esperando a que este horrible día termine.

-No merezco entrar.- dijo con la voz cansada y deprimida una vez los tres llegaron a las puertas del Gremio. Lucy le miro algo preocupada al verla de esa forma.

-P-por q-que lo dices?.- pregunto nerviosa mientras la cabeza de la albina caía junto con su cuerpo al piso y con el alma abandonando su cuerpo.

-El maestro me castigara por los destrozos, Erza me hará entrenar tanto que me hará pedir clemencia, Mira-nee de seguro ya tendrá los disfraces listos, seré la burla el día de hoy, mañana y pasado mañana hasta que muera vieja y sola.- murmuro intentando volver a levantarse solo para volver a caer al suelo.

-Aye! yo estoy feliz.- hablo Happy repentinamente haciendo que la rubia le mirara extrañada e ignorando los murmullos exagerados de la albina,

-¿Porque lo estarías?.- pregunto.

-Porque conocí a mi pad….-

Y lo único que pudo ver Lucy fue al gato salir volando con un grito de miedo y una albina parada frente suyo con la pierna bien estirada.

-QUE NO LO ES MALDITO GATO!.- le grito enojada olvidando por completo su actitud anterior.

-C-cr-crees que e-el.- decía algo preocupada al ver como Happy se terminaba de perder en el cielo.

-Estará bien.- sentencio aun enojada y callando a la rubia quien iba a preguntar algo mas.-Entremos.

Lucy la miro sorprendida, incrédula y extrañada. Si asi actuaba una maga de Fairy tail no quería imaginarse como se comportarían los de….

-CUIDADO AFUERA!.- alguien grito desde adentro.

Acto seguido varias mesas volaron muy por encima de la cabeza de la rubia, abriendo los ojos de la impresión al ver como también algunos magos acompañaban el mismo destino que esas mesas.

-Por cierto.- le volvió a hablar Lissana.- Bienvenida a Fairy Tail.

Y lo único que sintió en ese momento fue algo golpear su cabeza y todo volverse negro.

Si.

-IDIOTAS QUIEN FUE!.- le escucho decir antes de perder el conocimiento.

Jamás olvidaría ese día.

**.**

**.**

…_Minutos después….._

**.**

**.**

-Lo sentimos.- dijeron un par de magos que se encontraban en el suelo de rodillas y con la cara llena de golpes.

Lissana no necesito decir más, solo endureció la mirada y ese par de magos salieron disparados de lugar. Completamente aterrados.

-Lissana.- le llamo una chica un poco mayor que ella y con el mismo tipo de color de cabello que ella.- No crees que fuiste un poco dura con ellos.- le dijo sonriéndole calmadamente mientras varios magos a su espalda, escondidos, asentían ante esas palabras.

-Solo así aprenden ese Jet y Droy.- dijo ya calmada.- Además…..- paro mientras le daba una pequeña mirada a su acompañante.- Ella quiere unirse al gremio.

La mayoría dio un ''Ohhhh'' y asintieron mientras el dúo de magos agacharon la mirada avergonzados.

-Y de quien se trata?.- pregunto Levy quien solo miraba preocupada a la chica nueva.

-Lucy, una amiga que conocí y es una maga estelar.- muchos abrieron los ojos impresionados, claramente nunca habían escuchado ese tipo de magia.- Mira que me salvo de ser atrapada por el ejército, espero que no haya tenido una mala impresión.

-Tranquila, yo creo que lo entenderá si se lo explicamos.- reconforto la mayor.

-Quien entenderá que Mira?.- hablo una voz proveniente de la entrada del gremio. Era un anciano con una inusual estatura que caminaba tranquilamente hacia ellos, no parecía representar alguna amenaza o no parecer alguien fuerte pero al parecer era alguien importante ya que la mayoría lo saludo rápidamente con respeto.

-O-oh Ma-maestro.- dijo Lissana algo sorprendida y asustada al ver como el nombrado le dirigía una mirada desaprobatoria.

-Supongo que se debe al incidente de ayer.- dijo con voz decepcionada a lo que la mayoría trago en seco. Volteo para mirar a la albina mayor.- Supongo que ya tendrás todo listo.

-Hai!.- respondió Mira. Lissana sudo frio ante las miradas de sus amigos, quienes extrañamente estaban felices.

-Y-yo…..Cr-creo que s-será mejor i-ir…..-

-No lo creo.- le afirmo el Maestro mientras tomaba asiento en la barra y se cruzaba de manos. Muchos magos miraron temerosos al Maestro- No después de todo el alboroto que causaste, y lo que no entiendo es el cómo le hiciste para incendiar casi toda la zona costera.- una corriente paso por toda la espalda de Lissana.- Y bien, espero una explicación razonable antes de que estés castigada por todo lo que resta del mes.

Alguien estaba en problemas.

-O-oh bu-bueno yo…..- intentaba decir algo pero las palabras parecían no poder salir de su boca, no con toda esa bola de magos entrometidos que también estaban curiosos de lo que ella diría. Si quería librarse tendría que decir todo lo que paso, incluyendo su vergonzosa derrota.- L-lo e-encon….tre.

-Podrías decirlo más claro.- pidió amablemente el Maestro. Acto seguido Mira llego con ''una'' enorme bolsa.

-Lo encontré….- murmuro pero el Maestro levanto una ceja dándole a ver que no le había escuchado. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de hablar.- Encontré a _''Fuego Carmesí''_!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-BRAVO!.- gritaron todos. Lissana abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-P-pero qué?!.- dijo consternada ante la repentina actitud de todos. Y lo que vio la dejo aún más.

Mira extendió una pancarta con las palabras _''Felicidades'' _mientras Elfman traía desde la cocina un enorme pastel siendo acompañada por los aplausos de todos en el gremio, sin decir que las chicas se acercaron a animarla.

El Maestro tosió un poco llamando nuevamente la atención de los Magos. Todos le miraron.

-Ya deberías saber que lo que nos diga el consejo solo son más que palabras y advertencias sin importancia, y si, talvez debería hacer cosas más duras que solo castigarlos por todas las idioteces que hacen todos. Gray estará siendo obligado a permanecer con ropa al menos tres días por correr desnudo y robar ropa interior.- se le escucho protestar pero Erza le cayó de un golpe.- Elfman tendrá que dejar de hablar al menos una semana.- no dijo nada, le basto con solo ver a Gray inconsciente.- Cana dejara de beber al menos…..por hoy.- cayó al piso desmayada.- Pero aun sabiendo el tipo de autoridad que soy, yo más que nadie sabe lo que un verdadero Mago de Fairy Tail debería siempre tener en cuenta ya que esas son las enseñanzas que nos ha dejado cada generación…_''Hagan lo que crean correcto''_ ese es el lema de Fairy Tail así que…..-en este punto muchos magos tenían una gran sonrisa en el rostro, sabiendo que aunque en verdad son unos idiotas, siempre tendrán en cuenta la ayuda a la gente sin importar que riesgo represente.- …..A CELEBRAR!

Y todos saltaron de sus mesas completamente felices comenzando a bailar, golpearse y devorar cuanta comida hubiera.

-Felicidades Lissana.- le animo Mira aun sin saber porque.

-A-aun e-eres t-tan j-joven.- murmuro Elfman entre lágrimas.

-Lissana.- le llamo Cana.- Tu sí que eres una mujer.

_-''Que!?''_

-Se feliz.- le dijo Gray poniéndose a un lado de Cana solo con ropa interior.

-De que hablas!.- le exigió saber más solo la ignoraron y comenzaron a celebrar también.

-UN HURRA A NUESTRA QUERIA LISSANA POR ENCONTRARSE CON EL CHICO QUE LE GUSTA!.- grito el Maestro siendo secundado por todos los demás.

-PERO DE QUE VAN!?.- grito molesta y nuevamente fue ignorada por el Gremio.

Una chica rubia se removió de su sitio.

-Haaaa….- dijo mientras se tocaba su cabeza aun doliéndole y gimiendo un poco.- Qu-que paso?.- pregunto.

-A FESTEJAR!.- grito el Maestro iniciando una competencia con Cana y Gray.- EL QUE GANE SERA EL PADRINO DE BODA!.

-ESTAN LOCOS!

Y siguieron ignorándola.

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_.Despues de que la fiesta acabara…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Oh! Así que te dejo inconsciente cuando lo retaste a una pelea?.- pregunto Mira ya habiendo escuchado todo lo que en verdad paso. Lissana asintió.- Ah! Qué bonita forma de comenzar una historia de amor.- dijo con ojos en forma de corazón y murmurando cosas sin entender.

-Que no me gusta Mira-nee!.- le dijo hartada de que todo el mundo le diga lo mismo.- Solo busco derrotarlo y demostrar que tan fuerte soy.

Mira solo siguió ignorándola sin quitar esa enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Lissana negó con la cabeza sabiendo que esto llevaría mucho tiempo, giro el rostro y sonrió al ver la cara de felicidad de su nueva amiga.

-Y bien, te gusta el lugar?.- pregunto con una sonrisa al ver como no dejaba de admirar la marca del gremio en su mano derecha.

-Claro!.- afirmo con energías y un brillo en sus ojos.- Al fina logre mi sueño de ingresar a Fairy tail. Lissana le sonrió complacida con sus palabras.

-Tengo una idea Lucy.- la aludida le miro.- Te parece si te acompaño a tu primera misión.- los ojos de la chica brillaron aún más.

-Hai!.- dijo llevándose una mano a la frente en modo de orden.-Partiremos hoy mismo.

-De acuerdo.- asintió la albina son una sonrisa.- Espera aquí, iré al tablero a por una buena misión para comenzar, después de todo necesitaras dinero para poder pasar la noche en algún lugar.- la rubia asintió rápidamente.

Con tranquilidad, e ignorando los gritos de sus compañeros, camino hasta colocarse enfrente del tablero del Gremio, sin perder más tiempo comenzó a buscar alguna misión de buena paga y relativamente fácil.

No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa recordando lo acontecido los últimos dos días, días que han estado más locos de lo usual. Conoció a ''Fuego Carmesí'' y a una de sus compañeras, frunció un poco el ceño al recordar el cómo fue fácilmente vencida, talvez fue suerte, talvez no, pero aun si fuese lo primero como explicaría que, aun con sus sentidos al máximo, no noto el cómo se movió rápidamente hasta colocarse a sus espaldas, dándole un simple golpe dejándola fuera de combate en segundos, no, ella perdió, lo subestimo.

Ya había escuchado rumores sobre sus hazañas por todo el continente, el cómo apareció de la nada y salvo a varios pueblos de más de cientos de monstros alrededor, sabía que a partir de ahora tendría que esforzarse al Máximo paro no perder la próxima vez que lo vea.

''_No faltara mucho para que nos volvamos a encontrar''_

Fueron las palabras que Lucy menciono cuando ella recobro la conciencia, no entendía a qué iba todo eso, quería enfrentarse a todo el Gremio o solo a ella, Lissana no era tonta sabía que aquellas palabras que había dicho el tipo iban para otro lado, todo aquello sonaba muy confuso, _y peligroso_ a la vez.

Sonrió confiada.

Entrenaría con Erza, aunque le costara la vida, la próxima vez no será tan fácil derrotarla. Era una promesa.

_Snif snif snif….._

Giro rápidamente la cabeza topándose con Romeo que intentaba no llorar más de lo que ya había derramado mientras el Maestro le miraba seriamente sentado en la barra con los brazos cruzados.

-A-aun n-no ha v-vuelto m-mi p-padre?.- pregunto el niño con la voz quebrada y la mirada fija en el suelo.

-…..No.- talvez el niño no lo notase pero tanto Romeo como el Maestro tenían un rostro claro de preocupación, solo que este último intentaba no mostrarlo, era bueno ser mujer, solo ellas podían ver cosas que la mayoría del público masculino no podían ni aunque lo intentaran.-Romeo, eres el hijo de un Mago. Cree en tu padre y ve a esperarlo en casa, se un buen chico.- hablo con la intención de calmar esa tristeza que rodeaba al pequeño.

Romeo solo levanto la mirada ya incapaz de controlar su llanto.

-E-es que me d-dijo que volvería en t-tres días y ya ha pasado una semana.- menciono con clara intención de preocuparse, quien no lo haría cuando ya ha pasado el límite de tiempo.

-Fue al monte Hakobe, ¿No es asi?.

El niño estallo.

-¡Ese sitio no está muy lejos, vayan a buscarlo por favor estoy muy preocupado por él!.- le grito al Maestro con las lágrimas caerle hasta el mentón.

Lissana jamás tuvo un padre, pero podía verse reflejada en Romeo rápidamente al imaginarse a ella misma hace mucho cuando Mira-nee había ido de misión por dos días y regreso más de una semana después, esa vez había pedido ayuda para que alguien fuese por ella, igual que en ese entonces la ignoraron diciéndole lo mismo, pero fue gracias a Gildarts quien fue el único que la escucho que Mira volvió, al parecer hubo más enemigos y se mantuvo refugiada con su cuerpo lleno de heridas. Podía ver mucho parecido.

Podía sentir la empatía del chico.

-¡Ni hablar, tu padre es un Mago y no tenemos Magos aquí que no sean capaces de cuidarse a sí mismos, vuelve a casa y toma un vaso de leche o lo que sea!.- le dijo enojado asustando un poco al niño.

Romeo no lo aguanto, cerro ambos puños y de un buen salto le propino un golpe al Maestro, acto seguido salió corriendo de ahí en dirección a las puertas del Gremio.

-¿Eso no ha sido muy duro?.- hablo Lucy también preocupada por el chico.

-El Maestro siempre es así, pero en el fondo está igual de preocupado por Macao.- hablo Mira mientras se ocupaba de la cocina.

Tenía que hacer algo. Y lo iba a hacer.

Dejo el tablero sin siquiera tomar algún trabajo, camino sintiendo las miradas tanto de su hermana, Lucy y el Maestro, si ellos no actuaban ella lo haría.

-Maestro, estará bien dej….- decía Mira ya sabiendo lo que tenía en mente su hermana menor.

-Ella sabe lo que hace.- hablo con voz firme. Dirigió su mirada a la nueva integrante quien se percató rápidamente de lo que los ojos del Maestro intentaban decirle. Sin perder tiempo corrió hasta alcanzar a su amiga.

Lo único que Mira vio fue a su hermana salir del gremio junto con Lucy, solo esperaba que tuvieran suerte.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Le ayudaremos?.- fue la pregunta que hizo Lucy al alcanzar a Lissana. Ella la miro confundida.- Quiero ayudar.- afirmo con una sonrisa.

-Estas segura, es una misión en un lugar mu….-

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Ahora soy una miembro oficial de Fairy tail y es mi decisión el ayudar o no.- sorprendentemente esas palabras le abrieron los ojos a la albina quien solo atino a seguir su camino con una sonrisa complacida.

-Sígueme, tengo que avisarle a Romeo que yo iré a por su padre.- aviso a lo que su acompañante obedeció sin rechistar. Ambas comenzaron a caminar más rápido con la intención de alcanzar al pequeño, quien probablemente no habría de estar muy lejos.

Lucy siempre tuvo el sueño de que algún día haría esta clase de cosas en su añorado Gremio, realizar misiones, algún día recolectar las demás llaves espirituales que le faltan para ser la mejor maga estelar, demostrarle a su padre lo muy equivocado que estaba, enorgullecer a su madre donde fuera que este, vivir aventuras y conocer a mucha gente.

Solo esperaba que su padre no haga algo imprudente, aunque internamente se culpaba ella misma. Dejo todo lo que tenía, dejo muchas cosas inconclusas, problemas y más problemas, no podía soportar estar un día más con quien se hacía llamar su padre, si, le demostraría lo muy equivocado que estaba, ella algún día….lo lograría.

Una mano la detuvo tanto su caminar como sus pensamientos, instintivamente dirigió su mirada a Lissana para preguntar la razón del porque aquel acto. Estaba mirando al frente, lo cual ella también imito.

Ahí estaba.

Romeo se encontraba parado hablando tranquilamente con una chica de la misma edad que Lissana y Lucy. Una chica con una suave piel blanca y una tranquila sonrisa, llevaba el pelo corto bien cuidado de color azul, un pequeño gorro cubriendo parte de su cabeza, portaba también un vestido que llegaba hasta sus rodillas de color azul y blanco dejando al aire sus largas y lindas piernas al deseo, además de unas zapatillas del mismo tono que su cabello. Tenía un conjunto de solo dos colores, pero aun con eso, lograba a la vista destacar más que muchas mujeres.

Estaba tranquilamente sonriendo y platicando con Romeo, quien hablaba de igual forma con la peliazul.

-Romeo?...- logro articular Lissana un poco lejos del chico, pero aparentemente tanto él como la chica lograron escucharla.- Que sucede?...

-Lissana!.- grito animado el chico corriendo hacia ellas, siendo seguida por la peliazul quien mantenía su rostro con una sonrisa.-Conseguí ayuda para rescatar a mi Padre!.- informo sorprendiéndolas a ambas, tanto Lucy como Lissana dirigieron una mirada a la peliazul.

La chica capto el mensaje.

-No, Juvia no fue a por el señor Macao.- les dijo solo agrandando más la curiosidad.-Mi compañero fue quien decidió ayudarlo cuando nos topamos con Romeo-san.

-Oh…..- fue lo único que dijo la albina.

-Y dónde está?.- pregunto Lucy. Y antes de que la chica hablara Romeo las interrumpió.

-Lo hubieran visto! Es increíble el cómo desapareció de la nada! Solo me pregunto a donde ir y ¡PUM! Ya no estaba.- decía felizmente.- Y adivinen que más?.- las chicas le pusieron más atención que antes.- Vienen a unirse al gremio!

Eso sí que era una sorpresa.

Las chicas volvieron a verla.

-Juvia y compañía veníamos a unirnos al Gremio de Fairy Tail, estaremos un largo tiempo en Magnolia así que decidimos unirnos al gremio para poder subsistir durante nuestra estancia.

Ambas concordaron.

-Así que ambos son magos?.- pregunto Lissana ya con la voz tranquila.

-Así es.- Aclaro Juvia.- Mi magia se centra en la manipulación del agua.

-Y tu compañero?.

-Él es un Dragon Slayer.- Y Lissana abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. Lucy solo quedo más confundida al igual que Romeo.

-Q-que e-elemento ma-manipula?.- pregunto Lissana completamente sorprendida y algo temerosa. Juvia solo sonrió.

-Él se los dirá.- dijo solo poniendo más nerviosa a la albina.- Mientras, podrían llevar a Juvia al Gremio, mi compañero estará ahí en poco tiempo.

-V-vale.- asintió Lissana sintiéndose preocupada. Ellos ya tenían a un Dragon Slayer y no es una buena persona que digamos, aun siendo nieto del Maestro muestra un humor de perros, es altanero y solo piensa en sí mismo. Siempre alardeando de su fuerza imponiéndose sobre otros, aunque hay otros Dos magos que lo mantienen a raya, sino fuera por Erza y Mystogan, y a diferencia de ellos dos, solo conoce a Erza, nadie, nunca además de la propia Erza, Laxus y el Mestro le han visto. Pero la pregunta que en verdad le aterraba.

''_¡¿Que hará Laxus cuando se entere que abra otro Dragon Slayer aparte de él?! ¡¿Habrá problemas o ambos se unirán?!_

-Juvia-onechan yo te llevare al gremio para que Natsu-nii no te pierda.- dijo felizmente sin darse cuenta de que la peliazul se sonrojo a mas no poder.- Yo protegeré a la novia de Natsu-nii!.- aseguro solo para ver a Juvia tirada en suelo con una sonrisa que causo una gota de sudor a ambas magas.

-La llevamos?.- pregunto Lucy. Lissana asintió.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Juvia se los agradece.- hablo ya una vez despertó ya en el gremio con varias miradas puestas en ella. Una de ellas el Maestro y Loky, este último le incomodaba demasiado.

-No te preocupes princesa, ya estoy aquí así que siéntete libre de tener el honor de ser mi cita esta noche.- hablo….Loky mientras se arrodillaba y tomaba su mano para darle un beso, Juvia fue rápida y lo que beso fue la suela de sus zapatos.

-Bueno.- decía Lucy.- No puedo negar que se lo merecía.

-Es cierto, Natsu-nii se enojaría si eso pasara.- dijo Romeo sentado en la barra mientras degustaba de una bebida. Juvia casi se desmaya de nuevo.

-Tranquila pequeña.- hablo el Maestro.- Sigue descansando, el lugar a donde fue tu compañero no está muy lejos, tardara un par de horas en llegar.

-Cuánto tiempo lleva dormida Juvia?.- pregunto ya incorporándose.

-Como media hora.- dijo Mira trayéndole un poco de agua a lo que la Maga agradeció con una sonrisa.- Así que no te preocupes, tardara en llegar así que si quieres puedes ya recibir la marca.

-Oh! Juvia se los agradece y Juvia cree que la marca será en el hombro izquierdo.- agradeció, acto seguido ya tenía puesta la marca en donde indico.

-Así que…..-comenzó a hablar el Maestro.- Tu compañero es un Dragón Slayer?.- pregunto a lo que Juvia asintió con la cabeza.- Vaya, será un honor tener a ese muchacho con nosotros, y una pregunta si es que me lo permites.- Juvia asintió.- Tienen algún propósito en específico para querer entrar en Fairy Tail.

-Ninguno Maestro, Juvia y Natsu solo eligieron el lugar por lo que dice la gente.- el Maestro sudo frio.- Aunque no hablaban muy bien del lugar, decidimos investigar y descubrimos que el lugar no es tan malo como cuenta la gente.- eso alegro al Maestro.

-Y eligieron bien. Y si me lo permites, ¿Me podrías mostrar la magia que posees?.

-Claro.

Y la sorpresa les invadió a todo el mundo.

La mayoría ni lo vio venir ya que en solo segundos el Gremio entero estaba completamente inundado, incluso unos sin importarles que aún estaban vestidos, saltaron al agua disfrutando del espectáculo que la Maga de agua hacia.

-M-me a-ahogo.- dijo Romeo pero rápidamente desde su lugar se alzó debajo de él un enorme trono de agua y por si no fuera más, también apareció una corona y un bastón en sus manos.- Waaaaaaaay!.- muchos magos aplaudieron ante tal demostración.

-Eh! Y Juvia?.- pregunto Lucy al ver como la Maga de agua ya no se encontraba en su sitio.

-Estoy aquí.- dijo apareciendo boca abajo del techo, pero así como apareció, desapareció.- Y aquí.- dijo desde la barra.- Y aquí.- ahora estaba en el segundo piso.- Y finalmente aquí.- y una columna de agua se levantó dándole la forma total de su cuerpo.

Y justo como apareció toda esa agua, rápidamente el cuerpo de Juvia comenzó a absorber toda el agua, dejando a todo el gremio en su lugar sin ningún rasguño. Más que solo gente mojada.

-Sin duda una magia muy poderosa, dime mi niña, donde la aprendiste?.- Juvia solo sonrió tranquilamente antes de responder.

-Juvia nació con ella, desde que Juvia tiene recuerdos siempre ha podido manipular el agua.- esta información sin duda sorprendió a Makarov.

-¡Sorprendente!, además de tener a un nuevo Dragón Slayer, tengo también el honor de tener a una Maga Nata, sin duda hoy es nuestro mejor día.- dijo aparentemente feliz comenzando a reír.

-Juvia lo agradece.- y muchos magos le aplaudieron con energía, no paso mucho cuando incluso el Maestro se unió a una nueva fiesta.

-Juvia.- le llamo Mira.- Porque no te nos unes, tu compañero tardara un buen rato antes de que aparezca, así que ven y conoce a todos nuestros amigos para que así todos comiencen a conocerse.- la peliazul solo negó con la cabeza pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-Lo siento, pero sin Natsu, Juvia no se siente muy a gusto así que solo Juvia se quedara aquí un rato hasta que regresa, no creo que tarde.- dijo mientras comenzaba a saludar a los magos que pasaban cerca. La albina mayor se preocupó un poco pero fue su hermana menor la que siguió hablando.

-Pues tardaras mucho, calculo que llegara al atardecer sino es que hasta mañana, aunque apenas sea medio día no creo que regrese tan rápido.- dijo y Mira asintió de acuerdo junto con Lucy.

-En realidad, Natsu posee otro tipo de magia que aprendió no hace mucho.- eso sorprendió a las chicas.- Tiene una magia especial que le permite viajar rápidamente a largas distancias, él lo aprendió debido a que por alguna razón tiene muchos mareos cuando está en un transporte en movimiento.

-Eso suena realmente útil.- concordó Lucy y las demás asintieron completamente de acuerdo.

-JUVIAAAAAAA!.- se escuchó una voz proveniente de afuera. Todos los magos dirigieron su atención hacia ahí.

-Es Natsu-nii!.- grito Romeo al reconocer la voz.

-Romeo!.- grito un hombre entrando corriendo al gremio. El tipo parecía ser de casi los treinta años de edad, pantalones negros y un abrigo blanco y el cabello peinado hacia atrás, y lo que resaltaba mas era que muchas partes de su cuerpo mostraban heridas pero no de gravedad.

-Papa!.- grito el niño mientras salía corriendo hacia él.- Lo siento, no quise obligarte a ir a una misión tan peligrosa, enserio lo siento.- se disculpó entre lágrimas pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Muchos sonrieron conmovidos ante tal escena.

-Tranquilo, y la próxima vez que esos niños te digan algo solo diles…- se arrodillo y revolvió con cariño el cabello del niño.- Que si sus padres han derrotado a diecinueve monstruos ellos solos.- el niño asintió y no pudo evitar abrazar a su padre, siendo acompañados de un ''Awwwwww!'' en general.

Pero Macao no venía solo, una persona con gran rapidez entro corriendo al lugar y sin saludar se dirigió a una persona en específico.

Extrañamente el chico tenía el cabello de color rosado, unos pantalones blancos algo ajustados, unas botas de igual color, una camisa negra algo transparente pero que le cubría encima una capa negra. Además de una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Te encontré.

Y para sorpresa mayor, desapareció de la vista de todos. Acto seguido, estaba cargando a Juvia al estilo nupcial y con una enorme sonrisa acompañado de un leve sonrojo.

Cabe decir que las mejillas de la chica estaban sonrosadas. Pero instintivamente, olvidando el hecho de que mucha gente los miraba, sonrió y para chisme de las chicas, le beso en la mejilla.

-Bienvenido.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola!**_

_**Fuaaaaaa! Este sí que es un pedazo de capitulo y he de decir que a partir de ahora los capítulos vendrán más largos cada vez que la historia avance.**_

_**Alguien pregunto qué porque Lissana.**_

_**Simple. Quien habría encontrado a Happy sino fuese ella….. Gray?!jajajajajajaja**_

_**Mañana actualizare mi otro fic de ''Viaje temporal'' por si las dudas.**_

_**No más. Adiós.**_

_**Saben, entre más reviews tenga más rápido actualizare.**_

_**TheDarckAngel se despide.**_

_**BYEBYEBYE.**_


End file.
